Things Not Seen
by luv2write0205
Summary: The team is traveling to Baltimore, Maryland to solve a case that involves children being abducted from local malls. When they are partnered up with agents from the FBI of Wisconsin, Emily's partner seems like a chatty, sweet agent. But things aren't what they seem and Emily soon will realize the horrifying truth about her new partner's motivations... Gradual Hotly pairing as well.
1. Under Pressure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show or the characters from Criminal Minds mentioned in this story. I only own the agents from the Wisconsin FBI Unit because they are made up by me….

**Summary:** The team is traveling to Baltimore, Maryland to solve a case that involves children being abducted from local malls. When they are partnered up with agents from the FBI of Wisconsin, Emily's partner seems like a chatty, sweet agent. But things aren't what they seem and Emily soon will realize the horrifying truth about her new partner…

**Author's Note: **This story popped into my head last night! Team involvement, but has an H/P gradual pairing as well.

***~OoO~***

_"Future. That period of time in which our affairs prosper, our friends are true and our happiness is assured" -Ambrose Bierce_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 1- Under Pressure**

"I'll be right there. Just give me a second" Emily called from the bathroom stall. She grabbed her purse off of the back of the door and flushed the toilet. Glancing at her watch, she nearly gasped when she saw that the plane was going to take off in ten minutes and the team wasn't even on their way to the airport. It was all her fault because she just always had to run to the bathroom after drinking a cup of coffee.

JJ tapped her foot impatiently while waiting outside her friend's bathroom stall. Hotch had sent her in to get Emily from the bathroom because they really needed to get on their way. Children were being abducted every twenty seven hours from the malls in Baltimore. They definitely had a serial killer on the loose. They were sure of that.

Emily pulled the stall door open and stumbled over to the sinks to wash her hands.

"Do you want me to hold your bag for you?" JJ asked with a chuckle.

"That would be really dandy, Jay" she replied with a teasing smile. "Hey, this soap smells really good. The BAU finally stuck their hand in their pocket to buy some soap that doesn't smell like plastic for once? What did we do to deserve that?"

"I know. This place can be dumpy sometimes" the blonde answered. She snorted a laugh at the brunette's remark.

Emily smiled before grabbing some paper towel from the automatic dispenser on the wall. "Hey thanks for holding my bag for me. Sorry for holding you guys up. I know Hotch likes to be on time with everything".

"It's okay. I don't think Hotch minds at all, especially since he likes you. Now if it was Morgan on the other hand…"

"Would you stop with that?" Emily said, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "He likes me as nothing more than a friend".

"Whatever you say, Em" she mumbled with a smirk at the blushing brunette. The two women headed out the door of the bathroom to where the rest of the team was waiting for them in the lobby.

***~OoO~***

"There you two are" Morgan began. "I was beginning to think you two fell in the toilet or something…"

"Do you think we would really do something like that?" JJ asked with a teasing expression. "Jeez…men are so annoying sometimes".

Emily jogged up to stand next to the blonde, a smirk visible on her face. "Tell me about it" she continued with a chuckle. "They are so naïve and judge way too quickly".

Morgan rolled his eyes and snorted with laughter. "Oh and Babygirl is going to be coming along on this case too. She needs to take a look at the mall's security cameras"

"Yup, I'm coming with you guys" Garcia announced, appearing next to Morgan. She was carrying a flower printed go-bag and a purple leather purse. Her sunny yellow dress had splotches of orange covering it and her blonde hair was curled. A black flower clip completed her usual spunky looks.

"That's cool!" JJ continued. "It's pretty rare when you do decide to tag along on a case".

"Yeah, well Hotch asked me to come along on this one because he told me I need to check out the mall security cameras for anything they might have missed". she concluded. Emily smiled at the technical analyst's enthusiasm.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Hotch asked when he appeared in the doorway of his office, locking it behind him. Everyone on the team nodded, stating their approval.

The team exited the glass doors and made their way to the parking garage where two black SUV's was parked. Emily, JJ, and Garcia got in the back of one SUV while Hotch and Dave got in front and Morgan and Reid got in the other SUV that was parked next to it.

***~OoO~***

"So these children are just disappearing into thin air?" Morgan asked while reading over the case file on the jet. "Have security camera's taken any footage of the children coming and going? I am sure there had to be at least one witness who saw this little girl disappear".

"Security saw Kerri Allen arriving at the mall with her parents and they saw her exiting, except she wasn't with her parents" Hotch answered.

"So she ran off on her own?" Dave questioned. "Why did they call us in then if she decided to run away from her parents?"

"She didn't. She was holding our unsub's hand. The thing was that he made sure to stay out of the line of the camera. That is why we think he might be a mall employee or a member of security who knows how the camera's work".

"Why would Kerri go off with a complete stranger?" Reid asked.

"That's because we think she might have known him or her" Hotch said.

"The unsub could have used a lure to get Kerri to come to him" Emily suggested. "A lollypop, a stuffed toy, anything like that could attract a five year olds attention".

"He abducts a new child every twenty seven hours. He abducted and killed Timothy Royce, Lee Winston, Madison Wheeler and now Kerri Allen. All were found floating on the surfaces of different lakes in plastic garbage bags. All of the children had been sexually assaulted, burnt and stabbed twice. He had just abducted Katie Duncan this morning from the local mall" Hotch concluded. "This unsub is highly intelligent. He knows the mall and most likely is a current or former employee. He was probably sexually abused as a child. He shows rage and jealousy in his killings. He is probably jealous of the fact that the children he abducts have happy childhoods, something he probably never had as a child".

***~OoO~***

In about two hours, the jet landed in the Baltimore/Washington International Airport and the team climbed out, grabbing their go-bags as they exited. An SUV was waiting to take them to the Baltimore Police Department.

***~OoO~***

"Agent Hotchner?" a tall, older man with greyish hair asked when Hotch and the team arrived at the police department. "I am Agent Harrison with the FBI of Wisconsin. You must be the Behavior Analysis Unit from Quantico, Virginia. These are my Agents Dennis Frasier, Benjamin Raesou, Terry YeMon, Hannah Desmond, and Rebecca Mason. I also have a technical analyst, Lila Ellision ".

Hotch introduced the team to the other agents and after they had exchanged greetings, they got to work on the case that was at hand.

"Team, we are going to be partnered up with members of the Wisconsin FBI team. Morgan, you are with Agent Frasier, Reid with Raesou, Rossi with YeMon, JJ with Desmond and Prentiss, you're with Mason. I am going to be working alongside Agent Harrison. Garcia, work with Ellision. See if you can work with these partners and crack this case".

About forty five minutes later, the Head of the Baltimore Police Department announced that both teams were going to be staying at a hotel that was only five minutes away from the police station.

***~OoO~***

"Hey Em. Do you feel like bunking up?" JJ asked the brunette when they were getting lunch together with Garcia. "Or are you going to wait for Hotch to ask you?"

"JJ, he doesn't like me like that" Emily whined. "We're only friends".

"Oh, but the way he shoots you those rare dimpled smiles tell us otherwise, Gumdrop" Garcia finished while taking a sip of her strawberry smoothie.

Emily opened her mouth to protest when suddenly, a feminine voice interrupted her latest thought. All three turned to see a golden haired woman dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a grey top, and black boots standing next to their table at the diner they were at.

"Oh hi Rebecca" Emily greeted her blonde haired partner. "Would you like to join us? We're just grabbing some lunch before we continue the case."

"Thanks. That would be great" Rebecca continued with a smile. She sat down at the table with the other females and ordered herself a coffee.

"So do you have any nicknames instead of Rebecca?" Garcia asked while taking a bite of her burrito. "Like Becca or Becky or something?"

"No, just Rebecca" she replied, the smile on her pink lips disappearing slightly.

"Okay dokey then" Garcia answered. "So what is it like being partners with Emily Prentiss here? Is she always daydreaming?"

"Garcia" Emily elbowed her friend in the arm. "I don't daydream".

"Oh really?" the technical analyst questioned. "I find that hard to believe. Everybody's gotta daydream once in a while".

Emily rolled her eyes when her cell phone began to ring in her purse. She walked to the side to take the call.

"We have to go" she said when she returned. "Hotch just told me that the unsub was spotted at a gas station with Katie Duncan".

Together, the four agents hurried out of the diner to the black SUV's in the parking lot.

"I'll ride back with Rebecca" Emily told her blonde friends, who nodded their understanding. She climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV and followed JJ and Garcia out of the parking lot to the police station.

Rebecca was chatty with Emily throughout the entire ride back to the station. They talked about their teams, past boyfriends and their hometowns. To Emily, Rebecca seemed really sweet and they had already became fast friends, but really, Rebecca had plans to get rid of Emily's friends so that she could get her to herself. That was what obsession does to someone: it drives them crazy.

***~OoO~***

"The unsub was spotted with Katie at a local gas station. The owner of the gas station recognized the little girl that was with him as the missing girl from the news. We have an idea of how he looks. The unsub was about 6'2 with black hair and about a weight of around 205 pounds. He was driving a grey van with tinted windows. He was wearing a blue blazer, a pair of jeans and sneakers. Katie was wearing a pink sundress and sandals. He cut her hair about shoulder length too" Hotch announced when they arrived back at the station.

"It could easily look like a father with his daughter" JJ remarked. "It's a good thing that the owner of the gas station recognized her".

"The technical analysts ran the license plate that the witness gave us. It appears that the van was stolen three weeks ago" Morgan remarked. "It was under the name of the person that the unsub stole it from".

"Well, keep a sharp eye out for anyone with this description" Dave instructed. "There are roadblocks everywhere to keep this unsub from escaping Baltimore. Thank you".

The agents departed and resumed their current positions.

"Hey, has anyone seen Rebecca?" Emily asked. "She was here a minute ago".

"All I know is that JJ went to the bathroom. I don't know where Rebecca went" Garcia replied.

***~OoO~***

Meanwhile, JJ was in the stall in the bathroom. Boy was she happy that the station had a lot of bathrooms in it. That coffee that she had drunk had really gotten to her. All of a sudden, the lights in the bathroom went out.

"Hello?" JJ called. She got up blindly from the toilet and tried to feel her way around for the toilet paper. "Em? If you are playing a joke, then you got me. But, can you please turn the lights back on? I can't see".

There was no answer. JJ rolled her eyes. It was probably Emily and Garcia playing a joke on her. Feeling the toilet paper, she finished up and flushed the toilet. When she opened the stall door, something hard hit her on the head and all she saw were stars before she collapsed to the ground unconsciously.

***~OoO~***

_"Hatred is an affair of the heart; contempt that of the head" -Arthur Schopenhauer_

***~OoO~***

**I hope this chapter was good. I was going to do another, but I wasn't sure **

**if anyone wants me to. **

**Please press the review button and let me know **

**what you thought!**


	2. Finding JJ

**Disclaimer: :**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters...

**Author's Note**: Responses to your reviews for chapter 1 are at the end.

_Lao Tzu once wrote "Anticipate the difficult by managing the easy"_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 2- Finding JJ**

The small, brunette five year old stared out the window of the van that she was in. She could hear the squeak of the tires on the ground and could see the head of the male driver in the front seat. She had forgotten what his name was, so she just referred to him as the bad guy.

Katie Duncan missed her parents, their warm smiles, their ensuring hugs. She missed her dog, Baily and her brother, Jacob. Her mother always took her on a bike ride every Wednesday evening when the weather was nice. She would put Katie's hair in pigtails with little red bows tied around them. Katie especially loved styling her mother's blonde hair.

The van took a rough turn and almost flipped. Tears slipped down Katie's cheeks and her heart beat sped up. Why was this happening to her? She felt like throwing herself on the ground and crying, but she remembered her parents had always told her to be respectful and to not throw tantrums.

Katie wished that she would have never wandered away from her parents, and then the man with the colorful lollypop wouldn't have appeared and grabbed her hand. In some ways, she blamed her brother for wanting to go to the video game arcade. That was why she had even been taken in the first place. But why blame someone else when it was actually her fault for walking away from her parents?

***~OoO~***

Emily wandered up and down the hallways of the police station. She had been looking for JJ for more than a half hour, but there had been no sign of the blonde agent. She had tried her cell, but only got voicemail.

"JJ wouldn't just wander off like this without telling any of us" Garcia told Emily.

"Yeah, but where is she?" Emily asked. She began to pace the floor, her hands in her pockets. "I asked the whole team to look for her".

Garcia pulled out her gemstone covered phone and began to type a text message to JJ, her fingers pressing the keys of her phone.

"Hey, Garcia? I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second" Emily remarked. Garcia nodded with a half-smile. Emily could immediately see the nervous glint in her blue eyes. She was worried about JJ, just like Emily was. Emily had stopped worrying about where Rebecca was because she barely knew her blonde partner. Maybe she had a certain schedule or routine that Emily didn't know about.

Pushing the door of the bathroom open, Emily entered one of the stalls on the end. After using the bathroom, she headed to the sinks to wash her hands. Looking in the mirror, she saw her reflection staring back at her.

Emily pushed her dark, straight hair behind her ears and began to fix her makeup. Now that she had grown her bangs in, the scar on her forehead from the car accident that Dale Shrader had caused was more visible than ever.

Emily frowned upon seeing the scar. She was about to apply more lipstick to her lips, when she heard a low moan from somewhere in the bathroom. The brunette stopped what she was doing and strained to hear the noise again. It was coming from the last stall, at least she thought so.

Emily ran to the stall. The door was locked, but she could see a pair of black boots under it. Her heart beat faster when she realized that they belonged to JJ. Both her and Garcia had picked the boots out for JJ on their last girl's night out.

"JJ?" Emily called nervously. There was no answer. Emily banged her fist on the door, but there was still no answer. Immediately, her agent mode kicked in. The dark-haired agent stood back a couple of steps and then ran forward, kicking the stall door down with a loud thud. Emily tossed the door aside and saw JJ on the tile floor. Her eyelids were fluttering, but she wasn't quite conscience yet.

"Oh god" Emily muttered. Kneeling down next to JJ, she checked her pulse and was relieved to feel a heartbeat in the blonde media liaison's neck. Emily gently laid a hand on JJ's forehead and rubbed gently.

"I'm going to call Garcia" Emily murmured to the blonde woman, who was still cataleptic. Tugging her cell phone out of her pocket, she dialed the technical analyst's cell phone number. Her hands shook and a chill crept up her spine, one that wasn't just from the cool temperature of the bathroom. Just as she was about to press the CALL button on her phone, the door of the bathroom flew open.

Emily looked up to see a head of golden blonde hair. It took her a moment to realize that the woman was Rebecca.

"Emily, what happened to Jennifer?" Rebecca asked with surprise in her voice. She kneeled down next to the dark-haired agent to look at the unconscious blonde.

"I don't know" Emily replied. "I was looking for her when I suddenly had to go to the bathroom. When I came in, I spotted her shoes under the door. I bashed the door down and she was in there, just like this". When she stopped talking, Rebecca had moved closer to Emily and was staring at her, her eyes barely blinking. Being a profiler, Emily could tell that something was definitely off with the other agent, something she couldn't yet explain.

"You can get your friends to tell them what happened. I'll stay with her" Rebecca offered. Emily was about to agree when the door of the bathroom opened again and a tall, underweight woman with raven colored long hair entered the bathroom and Emily recognized her as Hannah Desmond, the agent that was collaborating with JJ on the case. Her eyes went wide when she saw the blonde on the floor.

"What's happened to JJ?" she asked with genuine fright evident in her voice and a slight French accent. She got down on her knees and her eyes connected with Emily's.

"Is she okay, Prentiss?" Hannah asked. Emily explained what had happened and with sudden emotion, Hannah than offered to go get the others.

"That would be great, Hannah" Emily told the other woman. "By the way, you can call me Emily, if you would like".

"Okay, Emily" she replied. Running out the door of the bathroom, she left Rebecca and Emily with JJ, who was still knocked out. In uncomfortable silence, Emily stole a glance at Rebecca and was surprised to see the blonde staring at her again, not saying a word.

Emily narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her partner's actions. The staring was starting to give her the creeps. She hoped that either JJ would wake up or Hannah would return with the others. Her wish was granted when Hannah came barreling through the door of the bathroom with Garcia and Lila.

"What happened to my blonde twin?" Garcia nearly cried. She dropped to her knees to look at JJ and a tear slipped down her cheek upon seeing her friend and colleague's current physical state. "How did this happen?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I came into the bathroom and found her in the stall like this". The brunette looked up and saw the guys from her team and the other team standing at the entrance of the bathroom.

"It's okay, guys" Emily called. "There's no one else on the bathroom, so you can come in, if you would like". Hotch, Dave, Morgan, Reid and four other agents entered the now crowded bathroom along with two medical professionals.

Lifting JJ onto a stretcher, the men exited the bathroom, followed by Agent Harrison's team. Each one of the agents on Hotch's team was thinking the same thing as to how this had happened. It seemed like it wasn't an accident that JJ had been attacked in the bathroom, why wouldn't it be? This attack seemed almost personal, as if the person who had attacked JJ had done it for a reason.

***~OoO~***

_"Always continue the climb. It is possible for you to do whatever you choose, if you first get to know who you are and are willing to work with a power that is greater than ourselves to do it." -Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

***~OoO~***

**Reviews keep me motivated! **

**Please let me know if I should continue.**

**healthnut1232, ****123a456e, Hotly-Jemily, lizzabet, kc1997kc****- **Thanks! I hope to continue with some more chapters in the future.

**Shannon, H-P Forever More, anonymous, jenny crum- **I'll try and update as quickly as the chapters are finished. Thanks for the encouragement!

**greengirl82-** While writing the part about JJ, it made me sad to think about something like this even happening to her. Thanks for the compliment!

**HPforever-after- **I know! Poor JJ is in some deep trouble with an evil agent :o

**Rosaliecoolcool, Sapphiredark, H-P Fan1242, VegasNYLAParis, rosessre- **Thanks for all of the wonderful compliments that I recieved and the encouaging messages that I also recieved that told me to continue. Thanks to all of you!


	3. Visiting JJ

**Author's Note: **Responses to all of your reviews for chapter 2 are at the end of this chapter...

_"I can trust my friends; these people force me to examine myself, encourage me to grow". -Cher_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 3- Visiting JJ**

The large grey van turned into a rather long driveway of a small, tan colored house with black shutters. Tears still spilling from her cheeks, the brunette female saw the tall man climb out of the driver's seat, peering into the back of the van to give her a once over.

"So I still see that you're holdin' up back there, eh?" he drawled. "Well, we'll see how long that lasts. Ya missin' ya family yet, pretty?"

The brunette nodded, wiping a tear from her pale cheek. Her dark eyes were swollen and red from crying so hard. She was scared and he knew it too.

"Well guess what, sweetheart? You're changin' ya name and ya hair color too. I'm gonna call you..." the man thought for a second before continuing. "You're gonna be called Lexi Holmes, a blonde".

"But that's not my name" she uttered. "My name is Katy; my mommy and daddy and Jacob said so".

The man smirked at her expense. "Well this is ya new name, baby. If anyone asks, say ya name is Lexi and that I'm ya daddy".

"But I have a daddy already" Katy stated. "No one can have two daddies".

"Well guess what kiddo? Now you do" the man announced. Opening up the back door of the van, he grabbed Katy's wrists and ankles and tied them together with rope. Katy started to cry again as the man slammed the van door shut and started his way up to the front door of the house.

The little girl peered through the window of the van at the man. He was approaching the door slowly while pulling a black object out of his pocket. Slipping the gun into his right hand, he rang the doorbell, waiting for the door to open. A woman with raven hair appeared in the doorway, her eyes widening when he raised the gun and pushed her into the house, slamming the door behind both of them.

A fresh batch of tears made their way in Katy's eyes when loud gunshots rang out from inside the house.

***~OoO~***

Emily and the rest of the team followed the medical examiners to a large white room in the police station that was referred to as the "health office". One of the men placed an ice pack on JJ's head where a huge lump was visible.

"It seems like she was hit over the head with something, such as a shovel or a baseball bat" another examiner mentioned. Turning to the anxious team, he added "Do you know who would have done this to her?"

"Excuse me?" Morgan replied. "You think that this was done intentionally? Who would do such a thing?"

"I wouldn't know, but the lump is on the back of her head".

"Maybe she tripped on something and fell backwards" Dave offered, glancing at JJ, lying on the table.

"I don't think that's the case" a tall, dark haired examiner answered. "Even if she hit the floor with her head, she wouldn't have this deep of a lump. " He placed smelling salts under JJ's nose to try and wake her up. A moment later, JJ was coughing hysterically from the smell of the salts.

"Gosh, what the hell is in that stuff that smells so strong?" JJ asked groggily. "Ow and why does my head hurt so badly? Oh, please tell me I'm not in Vegas and drank too much again…" The blonde clasped a hand to the back of her head, where her hand collided with the ice.

Jumping a little, she forced her eyes open, seeing the team standing before her with nervous and concerned expressions on their faces. "Okay guys, why is everyone staring at me? Did I forget to wear pants to work or something?"

"You don't know why you're here, JJ?" Morgan asked, looking intently at her.

"Ahh…no" JJ moaned in response. "Where am I?" She glanced at the medical examiners. "And don't even ask me who the hell these guys are..."

"You're okay, blondie!" Garcia cried, grabbing JJ's hand. "I thought you would never wake up".

"What do you mean I wouldn't wake up? Okay, could someone please tell me what I'm doing here? None of this makes sense at all…" JJ closed her eyes and opened them again. "Em, you're my best friend. Can you tell me how I got here?"

Emily bit her lip and looked at JJ. "Well, I uh was going to the bathroom and I found you on the floor and you weren't moving, so my partner, Rebecca, happened to pop into the bathroom and I told her what happened. Then, your partner, Hannah, informed the rest of the team to let them know about what happened".

JJ nodded slowly, gently biting her fingernail and staring at the rest of the team in confusion. "I think I remember now; I was in the stall, going to the bathroom, when suddenly, the lights in the bathroom went out. I thought it was either you or Garcia. When I came out of the stall, something hard hit me over the head and then all I saw were stars and blackness".

Reid's face became a shade paler upon hearing the news, Morgan looked upset, Garcia and Emily looked nervous, Dave looked surprised and Hotch, well Hotch always had the same, stoical expression on his handsome face. Even the medical examiners had stopped their work to look at JJ in silence.

"You mean to tell me that this was intentional?" Morgan asked JJ. "Oh boy, am I going to go do some ass kicking today".

"JJ, why don't you get some rest for the remainder of the day? The team will take care of this case for now" Hotch suggested, lightly grazing his fingertips over her arm in a quick motion.

JJ sighed, closing her eyes and chuckling slightly. "Hotch, it's really okay. I can do my job. I just-"

"Agent Jareau, that's an order. I want you to be well rested when you return to work".

This time, JJ failed to protest. She tried to get up from the table that she was laying on, but her head was throbbing so badly that she really couldn't find the strength in her to get up. She collapsed back onto the table, the medical examiners applying ice to her swollen head.

"Thanks guys, for caring for me. I know that we have a case and all. Emily thanks for finding me in the bathroom too. I probably wouldn't have been able to get up by myself".

"No problem, JJ. If you need anything at all, please feel free to let me know. I'm always willing to help you out, as is the rest of the team". Emily crossed her legs and tapped her fingers together.

***~OoO~***

After exiting the health office, the team made their way back up to their floor where the other FBI agents were roaming about. As soon as the team stepped out of the elevator, Hannah, who had been pacing back and forth, came running across the police station to Emily, her black hair whipping back and forth.

"Is she going to be alright, Emily?" she asked anxiously, a concerned expression twisted onto her pretty face. Her green eyes were wide.

"Yes, just some head injuries" Emily answered. Lowering her voice, she continued. "It seems as if her attack was intentional. Someone wanted to hit her over the head on purpose".

The look on Hannah's face was full of astonishment and surprise while both women slowly moved to a private spot where they could talk. "Do you really think so?"

"I do" Emily replied. "I really do. What I also think is that it's someone in this very room". The brunette shifted her eyes across the area, glancing at the other agents roaming out and about.

Dave and Terry were looking at the computer screens and Garcia and Lila were typing frantically on the keyboards, trying to find any info about the unsub at hand. Hotch and Agent Harrison were talking in low voices. Emily couldn't help but allow herself to check out her boss, who was definitely looking good in his suit, as always.

Noticing this, Hannah smiled. She could tell that Emily had a crush on her supervisor by the way she was looking at him.

"So are you ever going to tell him?" Hannah asked, seeing Emily break eye contact with Hotch's body to look at her.

"What do you mean" Emily answered, trying to act surprised by Hannah's question, but even a non-profiler could tell that she was lying.

"You like Agent Hotchner, don't you?" Hannah continued, her grin growing even wider. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone". Taking a deep breath, "I really can't say that I blame you" she mumbled, glancing over at Hotch, who was still engorged in conversation with the other unit chief. "He is really good looking and single".

"Wait, how do you know that he's single?" Emily asked in surprise.

"I read about the death of his ex-wife, Haley, two years ago in the paper. Back to the topic, I know that you want me to get off topic so as to not talk about this. So, how long have you had a crush on him?" Hannah asked.

"I do not" Emily sputtered. After a moment of silence, she raised an eyebrow upon seeing the look on Hannah's face. "Okay, okay. I do. I really do. And I don't know how to tell him without feeling like a fool. Are you happy now?" she muttered sarcastically.

"You have no idea" the raven haired agent continued with a smile. "You should make a move on him. Betcha ten bucks that he feels the same way. Practically everyone can see that you two have more than just chemistry going on. He's totally into you".

Emily shrugged, tapping her high black heeled boot on the floor in a nervous habit. "I don't know what his response would be".

"The only way to find out is to tell him how you feel. Like they always say: you can't control who you fall for" Hannah smiled warmly, touching Emily's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"You know what?" Emily continued. "I think I might just do that. Maybe tonight after work…"

"No" Hannah replied, still smirking. "How about during break time in 10 minutes?"

After a moment of quick thinking, Emily finally agreed to tell Hotch how she felt during break time. After their quick conversation, Emily headed over to Rebecca, who was busy with her files.

"Hey Rebecca" Emily greeted the blonde, who looked up at her. Emily thought she saw a hint of fire in Rebecca's eyes, but it was masked up as quickly as it came, replaced with a phony smile.

"Hi Emily. Oh and how's Jennifer feeling?"

"JJ? Oh yeah, she's holding up. She has a nasty lump on her head from the bathroom spill" Emily tried to profile the other female agent, but couldn't see through her masked emotions and phony attitude.

"She just fell?" Rebecca asked curiously, looking into Emily's dark brown eyes.

"Actually, I think that she was purposely hit over the head. What happened to her was no accident" Emily finished. She observed the fact that Rebecca's hands were curled into tight fists by her sides. Knitting her eyebrows in confusion to the other woman's actions. Emily brushed away what had happened.

"Oh, that's terrible" Rebecca concluded slowly in fake horror. Emily opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Reid's voice, speaking about the case to both teams.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please? Thank you. Well Agent Raesou and I have gotten together some more information about our unsub. We already have a psychical profile and a motivation for why he is doing this. We know that he chooses victims based on their childhood. He was possibly abused as a child. By the pattern of his killings, I would say his age would range in his mid-twenties to late thirties".

"Reid, he changes his victim's appearance" Hotch added.

"Yes, and that is because, although he feels rage and hatred towards his victim's, there is also a part of him that is scared and insecure. That is what leads him to do these types of vicious actions".

After Reid was finished speaking, Hotch stood up to get everyone's attention. "Okay, you can all have a break time now".

The room was refilled with the sounds of shuffling agents and voices. The team scattered off to take a break for 15 minutes. Emily watched Hotch taking off for the bathrooms and decided to follow him. That would be the perfect time for her to let him know about her feelings. She never saw Rebecca getting up from her chair to follow her at a safe distance.

***~OoO~***

_"Apparently, there is nothing that cannot happen today" -Mark Twain_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading this chapter. **

**Please leave a review!**

**lizzabet, Hotly-Jemily, rosessre, HPforever-after- **LOL! Rebecca is pretty creepy.

**123a456e- **Yeah, I'm glad that JJ's partner happened to take a stroll to the bathrooms. Rebecca is evil and crazy. She would do something nutsy to JJ, if given the chance.

**kc1997kc, H-P Forever More, H-P Fan1242, iheartred127, JM- **Thanks for the encouraging words! This story has been pretty exciting to write so far!

**greengirl82- **Yeah, Rebecca apparently did. In some later possible chapters, the team will find out who Rebecca really is and all the things that she has done, so stay tuned for that.

**pugsrmybffs- **Yeah, JJ could have been injured more seriously by Rebecca. I tried not to make the injury too extreme. Thanks for the review!


	4. Revealing Some Potential

**Author's Note:** Responses to your reviews for chapter 3 are at the end of this chapter.

***~OoO~***

_"Nobody cares how much you know, until they know how much you care." -Theodore Roosevelt_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 4- Revealing Some Potential**

The man roughly pulled the little girl from inside the car, tearing the ropes off of her wrists and ankles. Tugging her by the hand, they entered the house where he had just been in. Katy started to cry when she saw red streaks of blood on the wall. The black haired woman was laying on the floor, dead, a bullet in her head.

"Oh shut up, ya big baby" the man said, rolling his eyes at Katy, who was still crying. "It's not that bad. Killin' people is fun, do ya want to give it a try someday, Lexi?" He tugged the gun from his left pocket and thrust it into Katy's small hand.

"See? It's fun to hold a gun, right? Makes ya feel like a real badass, if ya da bad guy. The cops? They're nothin' but a bunch of losers". He smirked at the brunette, who was sniffling and wiping her eyes.

He shoved Katy towards the basement, where a flight of stairs led to a dark cellar.

"Trust me, I know this house better than ya'll ever know it" he murmured. "I used to live here, myself for a number of years until that bitch in the kitchen threw me out because she claimed that I was abusin' my own daughter, our daughter. Now, why the hell would I do that? I didn't even kill the little brat; she died by jumpin' out of a window. Jeez…"

The man ran a hand over his dark hair and turned on the lights in the basement. He dragged Katy down the stairs. The basement was filled with old boxes and bins. On the wall were a couple of shelves to hold some baskets and two hooks holding up some old bags. The man tugged the bags off of the hooks and replaced them with ropes, which he tied Katy's aching wrists to them.

"That feel comfortable, Lexi? Well I darn as hope it does" he drawled, pulling a box out of his pocket. Inside was a tube filled with liquid. "Now let's dye your hair, pretty thing, shall we?" he murmured.

***~OoO~***

Emily followed Hotch to the bathrooms, plopping herself down on a park bench that was outside the bathrooms. She reapplied a shade of lip gloss that tasted like cherries. If she got the chance to kiss him, she wanted him to like it, at least. Rebecca hid around the corner, out of Emily's sight, but she could still see the brunette. She watched Hotch exiting the bathroom, his surprise upon seeing Emily sitting on the bench casually.

"Prentiss? What are you doing here?" he asked, an uncertain expression crossing his stoical face. He noticed the fact that Emily seemed anxious and sort of tense. He sat down next to her on the bench, looking into her eyes. He saw a glitter of something that looked like excitement and …love? What was the reason for that? Being a profiler, he knew that something was up with the way that she was sitting, arms folded on her lap, legs crossed so that he had a clear view of her pants-covered legs.

"Hotch" she purred, leaning forward to touch the collar of his suit jacket, her gentle fingers caressing his shoulders. "There is something that I actually wanted to talk to you about".

Hotch was getting lost in her dark brown, sparkling eyes and the way she was touching his shoulders felt like a piece of heaven itself. Her voice was sexy and husky, reminding him of the females in all of the romantic movies that he had ever watched. Most likely, they showed signs of flirting when they were doing this. And quite clearly, Prentiss was flirting with him.

"G-Go ahead" he stammered. This was one of the first times that Aaron Hotchner was actually lost for words. His throat felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his body felt paralyzed by her touch.

Emily closed her eyes and rubbed his shoulders slightly harder. "Well I am starting to realize that my feelings for you have changed" she murmured, hooking her leg around his, running her heeled foot up and down his leg.

"What do you mean?" Hotch inquired, noticing that she had opened her eyes and was giving him a sweet, almost mischievous smile. Taking his hand in hers, she continued speaking.

"You mean that you don't know, Hotch? You have no idea what I'm talking about?"

Hotch nearly swallowed his tongue. Was she talking about…love? Was Emily Prentiss in love with him? How was that even conceivable? He never would have thought it would ever be possible. Sure, Emily revealing that she was in love with him would be completely surprising, but it would be something to be considered. He had to admit, like most men who had woman subordinates, he had his share of fantasies about her, JJ and Garcia and even Elle, when she had worked for him, but that was natural. Most men did that.

"I uh well…I think I might have an idea" Hotch began, noticing the way that Emily was smiling at his expense, probably because he was stuttering like an idiot.

The brunette touched his cheek, sending sparks through his entire body. "Then, I'm sure that you wouldn't mind if I did this". Emily leaned forward, brushing her lips gently against his own, feeling his body stiffen immediately. The kiss barely lasted three seconds, but it had shocked Hotch greatly. He could count on one hand, the times that he had been struck speechless, and this was one of those times.

All Hotch could do was look at her when she retreated, looking into his eyes for a response. Why had she just done that? They had worked together for almost six years and neither of them had shown any interest in the other. Well if Hotch really thought about it, Emily had been there for him a lot during Foyet's attacks, more so than the others. He had considered it a friendly gesture, one to let him know that he had a shoulder to lean on. Their relationship had always had its potential to blossom into something more, but he had never kept his hopes up about anything more than a friendship between them.

With their backs turned, neither of the brunette duo saw the look of obvious shock on Rebecca's face. The blonde's mind was clouded with anger and jealousy. Emily had the life that she had always wanted, a friendly team, someone who she had a crush on, tons of best friends to talk to. She had the looks too and wasn't on medication for bipolar problems.

Emily saw the look of confusion and shock on Hotch's face. She immediately regretted kissing him. What if that was the wrong thing to do? He didn't seem to have liked it very much by the look on his face. She apologized quickly in a low voice.

"Hotch, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I-"she was stopped by Hotch's parted lips on hers, kissing her hungrily. This kiss lasted much longer than the first one. Emily couldn't stop the moan that she emitted from the extreme passion of the kiss. Emily's moaning encouraged Hotch to continue, kissing her harder and even more fervently, pouring all of his desire and need into this kiss.

"Ah- Hotch. Ohhh" she moaned loudly into his mouth. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, his traveling down her collarbone, moving slowly down her breasts, and continuing downward. Emily gasped against his lips when his talented fingers trailed slowly up her top, beneath her bra to caress her ivory skinned breasts. How long had she pined for his touch?

Rebecca's mouth dropped open. Why wasn't she as lucky as the brunette? Rebecca had secretly had a crush on Hotch since she had met him earlier. And then, the blonde suddenly knew what to do to get Hotch for herself yet disgrace him at the same time. Her plan was perfect. All she needed to buy was some temporary brown colored hair dye and a suit that looked a lot like Emily's to complete her plan. Hotch would never even know what hit him when she was done with him.

Hotch and Emily broke apart from the heated kiss to gasp for breath, Emily moaning when Hotch sucked on her bottom lip. His lips moved to her neck, kissing and sucking the exposed soft skin. Emily finally managed to stand, but her legs felt like jelly and she nearly fell. Hotch caught her before she fell, helping her steady herself to the ground.

Emily grabbed his hand, starting to lead him to a storage closet, when Hotch stopped her.

"Emily, are you sure about this?" he asked. His eyes were pleading her to make the right choice because at the moment, his mind was too clouded over to make a logical decision.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life" Emily answered while pulling her boss to the supply closet and shutting and locking the door behind both of them. Once they were out of sight, Rebecca walked out of the shadows to listen to the dark haired pair. She could hear Emily's loud moans and the rattling of the door, which she assumed Emily was being pressed against. Sounds of overly loud kissing were also heard above all.

"Oh god, Hotch" Emily was crying out. "You don't have to- Ohhh. Right there, that's perfect….Ohhh that feels so good". Emily bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from screaming too loudly, but the feeling of her unit chief's warm wet mouth in the area between her legs was too much to bear, especially for a screamer like herself. Emily never would have thought that her supervisor was so talented with making love to a woman with his tongue. Now Emily knew the reason why Beth had been crushed when Hotch had broken up with her two months ago.

Smiling at her evil plan, Rebecca backed away from the door of the supply closet. She took out her cell phone and sent a quick text to her unit chief, letting him know that she was going to be out to the store on her break. That way, she could buy the hair dye and the rest of the supplies that she was going to need to put her revengeful plan in motion.

***~OoO~***

_"You never know what motivates you". -Cicely Tyson_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter. **

**Don't forget to leave a**

** review. I feel so motivated**

**when I get them!**

**kc1997kc- **Thanks for the review! Yeah, I try and include some of the obliviousness to make the story more interesting, but really, the team probably would have picked up on her already if this story was real.

**greengirl82- **Rebecca is definately crazy. I'm going to see what kind of plot I am going to use for the rest of the "Katy" side of the story.

**lizzabet, sarahb2007- **I'll try and update as soon as possible! Thanks for the reviews!

**Stardust145, HP forever-after, H-P Forever More, Junebug107- **Thank you for all of the sweet compliments about this chapter! I'll try and update really soon!


	5. There's Always A Reason For Everything

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Criminal Minds or the characters…

**Summary:** This chapter focuses more on the unsub's backstory and his motivations. It also has Katy, the latest victim, thrown in there as well.

**Author's Note: **Responses to your reviews for chapter 4 are at the bottom of this page.

***~OoO~***

"_When you fail you learn from the mistakes you made and it motivates you to work even harder." -Natalie Gulbis_

***~OoO~**

**Chapter 5-There's Always A Reason For Everything**

The man grabbed a cracked mirror from the corner of the basement and shoved it at Katy so that she could see her reflection in the broken glass. Katy saw was her tired, saddened expression sticking out above all of the other, normally pretty, features of her reflection. Her usually bright, blue eyes were dull and had no sparkle, her cheeks were stained with dried tears and her usual brown hair was a shade of light, dirty blonde.

"Now don't ya look gorgeous there, Lexi?" the dark haired man asked, touching Katy's cheek and giving her what he called a genuine smile, but to Katy, he looked evil. She remembered her mother and father always telling her and her brother about the bad people in the world. Her mother was always so overprotective of her children, always aiming to steer them away from the harm and wrongdoing in the world.

Katy felt like she had disobeyed her parents by wandering away from them for only about a minute, but it still pained her heart that she had been so naïve and selfish. She would give anything to see her family again. She missed them more than she could ever imagine and she knew that they were probably worried sick about her as well.

Katy shook her head and another tear slid down her cheek slowly. The man got up from where he had been sitting in front of Katy for the past hour, dying her hair a different color so that she wouldn't be noticed by anyone. The room smelled like cigarettes and sweat, a smell that she had grown to get used to for the past hours. Hard stone and bricks were the feelings of the walls that her hands were resting against, tied to hooks with rope. Distantly, Katy could hear a clap of thunder and a couple of raindrops hitting the roof of the house she was in.

Thunder had always been Katy's worst nightmare. She was always so frightened whenever she heard thunder that she would run into her parent's comforting arms and warm laps. They made her feel secure, as if their very presence would make her feel protected from the loud thunder and eye shattering lightning, but her parents and older brother weren't here; neither were her stuffed toys or Baily, whom she considered to be the best dog in the world. The only person that was here was this strange man who liked jeopardy and pain. That was what he considered amusing, but the thunder was getting louder, very loud, and Katy couldn't comfort herself any longer.

"I-I'm s-scared of the t-thunder" she uttered, tears falling down her rosy, tear stained cheeks at a faster speed. For a brief second, the man's eyes softened, his heart felt actual sympathy for the little girl, who was obviously scared of the loud racket of the thunder that was outside the door. He started to remember how his own little girl had been so frightened of the thunder as well.

His daughter, Melanie, would run over to him whenever it started to rain and thunder and she would bury her little body in his arms, hiding her head in the crook of his arm. In a means of comfort, he would stroke his daughter's loose blonde wavy hair and tell her that everything was going to be okay. After a while, Melanie would stop shaking and she would be tranquil for a while, trusting that her daddy would be telling the truth; that he would shield her from any kind of trouble that ever came near her.

With that thought, Melanie had gotten herself killed by thinking that her daddy would be there to catch her when she jumped out of the highest bedroom window in the habitation that she called home. Her tragic death had destroyed her parent's hearts and relationship with each other, each impugning the other for not watching her when she committed her death on an innocent note. She was only three when she died, so young with so much more to live for than her three short years.

Melanie's parents, Don and Renee' Chanley, were heartbroken when their daughter had died, yet a portion of them believed that she was still alive, still out there, a small blonde angel who was wandering the world in search of her compassionate, sweet parents, but the affection between her parents hadn't prevailed after her death. Their only thought was that Melanie was dead and they were still flourishing on the earth, a thought that would haunt their minds endlessly.

Sometimes, Don would hear his daughter's happy voice in his ears or the pounding of her footsteps when she ran or see a swish of her silky, blonde hair that would cross his vision, but in the end, he would mark these manifestations as simply pieces of his imagination, which had been playing tricks on him pretty often lately. He had seen a psychiatrist about these incidents, but whenever he would walk out of the office of his therapist, he felt no gratification whatsoever, no feelings of satisfaction. His heart would feel vacant and hollow, just like it had when he had walked into the office of the shrink.

Don always felt and knew that the longing for his daughter was incurable. No matter how many medications and drugs he took, they never seemed to help his depressed condition. On top of that, his childhood had been living hell. He and his brother had been abused by their insane father, who was currently in jail for holding up a gas station five years ago. It had not been an easy road for Don or his brother, Mick. They could both easily say that life had been hell, one big ball of straight torture. Don had longed for a happy childhood, one that was like the other boys and girls in the world, however, his wishes never came true and he was grown up with zero confidence and self-esteem.

Don was bought back to the present when he heard a sharp sob rip from Katy's throat. All of the memories of his family life, the life he had once been in, began to dissolve into the background. His mind broke away from its trip down memory lane and he suddenly knew exactly what he should do to have his old life back.

Don got up from the floor of the dark basement and started up the stairs of his old house, leaving a sobbing Katy in the dimness. He passed his dead ex-wife on the tile floor, blood gushing from her chest and forming a pool of red on the white floor of the kitchen. He stopped and dropped to his knees next to the woman he had once been in love with, the mother of his baby.

Don stroked her soft, shiny black hair tenderly. Her light, gorgeously toned skin was glistening with bright red blood and her facial features were just how he remembered them, sparkling hazel eyes, a pretty nose and full scarlet lips that he remembered kissing so often. She had gotten skinnier, he had noticed and her hair was longer than he remembered, reaching to the middle of her breast now. After all, it had been five and a half years ago that his daughter had died and his life had fallen apart at the seams.

Reaching a hand into his pants pocket, Don pulled out his pistol out of his pocket and held it up to the side of his head.

"Don't worry, Melanie. Daddy's going to be with you soon" he whispered, a smile forming on his mouth while he squeezed the gun harder.

***~OoO~***

"_Death is the tyrant of the imagination." -Barry Cornwall_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Let**

**me know what you thought of this chapter and if I should continue.**

**Thanks again!**

**greengirl82-**I know! Rebecca is so weird! I like the name Hotly-nes, lol. I was kind of confused when you said something about me and a new name?

**Lizzabet-** Okay, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter that I did. Maybe I'll try and get some more up soon, I'm not really sure… Thanks for the review!

**Sarahb2007-** Yeah, I'm not really sure how it's all going to play out, but I've been giving it some thought and I think I'm going to lean more towards some more good luck on the Hotly side, not sure though, but thanks for the review!

**Hotly-Jemily- **That's exactly what Rebecca is! She is pretty crazy, lol, but it's going to get even crazier!

**Kc1997kc- **I'll try and update ASAP! She is quite the maniac.

**Brunettewitch158-** Yeah! I'm sure that some of us would like to know for sure, lol. I'm sure it's amazing, though. Prentiss liked it, so it must have been amazing to have Hotch going down on her, lol.

**123a456e- **Rebecca is so nuts! She has major people problems. What a stalker, right? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Motivated For Answers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Criminal Minds or the characters…

**Summary: **Moments with Hannah and Rebecca in the elevator, a hint of suspicion on Hannah's part and a conversation between the two. More about the case and a hint of what Hotch and Emily have been up to in all of this.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing. Responses are at the bottom of the chapter.

"_We can only learn to love by loving.__"  
__-__Iris Murdoch_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 6: Motivated For Answers **

Hannah saw the elevator closing and spotted a familiar head of honey blonde hair. Hurrying to the elevator, she stuck her hand between the sensors, knocking the doors back open. Rebecca lifted her head to look into the eyes of the emaciated, dark haired woman.

"Hey, sorry. I just needed to grab something from the supply closet for Lila and Garcia. Garcia told me that they needed some USB cord or something because they need extra information on the unsub" Hannah began.

"Oh don't worry about it, I understand" Rebecca replied. "I need to run a couple of errands myself". She leaned against the wall of the elevator, pressing the button that brought both of them to the main lobby.

Hannah played with a piece of her hip length ebony hair cautiously. Glancing over at Rebecca, she wasn't surprised to see that the blonde looked distant. She had been doing that pretty often lately. Her blue eyes were cast at the wall and her natural tan coloring was glistening in the lights in the elevator.

Pursing her full red lips in concentration, Hannah tried to profile her colleague. She finally got enough courage to talk about the touchy subject that she had been thinking about lately.

"So it's pretty sad that JJ got hurt the way she did" Hannah remarked, watching the look on Rebecca's face.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, of course. It's really quite a shame", but her answer wasn't genuine. Hannah's mind began to drift. She began to think hard about the situation with JJ. Rebecca had seemed concerned about the wellbeing of the blonde BAU profiler, but something was off about her. Having known Rebecca for four years, Hannah knew her better than most of her other teammates. Recently, the golden haired agent had been acting different, strange even.

It could have very well been the light or the angle that she was standing, but Hannah saw something that almost looked like a smirk grace Rebecca's face. It was gone immediately, though, leaving Hannah feeling confused and suspicious. Whatever expression that had been on Rebecca's face was gone now.

Hannah knew that she shouldn't press the other woman hard, but she knew that she needed more information. "I hope that they find out who hurt her really soon" Hannah added, once again checking Rebecca's facial expression for anything that raised the red flag of suspicion.

This time she saw it; Hannah saw the facial change on Rebecca's face. She seemed almost…scared. Her eyes had widened slightly, her hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides, and she was shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Maybe the person had a reason to" Rebecca added so softly that Hannah almost didn't hear her. Hannah opened her mouth to respond, but the doors of the elevator opened and Rebecca picked up her black purse and rushed out of the elevator swiftly, leaving Hannah standing there in pure shock.

***~OoO~***

Morgan flipped through his file, struggling to find something, anything that would assist in helping them find the unsub. Dennis Frasier, his partner, was next to him, reading the victimology on the fatalities of the serial killings. Throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, Morgan sighed.

"I can't believe we basically have no leads on this guy" he remarked, glancing at the dark haired man next to him, who nodded and met his eyes.

"Yes, and quite frankly, I think that the chances of us finding this unsub before he chooses his next victims are pretty slim" Dennis replied. Morgan read over the unsub's profile again, trying to find anything that would signal a reason for the unsub's latest killings.

"Obviously, the unsub is doing these things for a specific reason. Maybe it is anger, devastation or maybe he has had a recent loss or something that ruined his mental stability. His killings are harsh and volatile, meaning he believes that by killing these children, he is gaining satisfaction".

Morgan heard the elevator opening and out came Hannah, holding the cord that Garcia and Lila had asked her to get. Tension and confusion were written all over her pretty face and she looked suspicious. Of what? Derek Morgan couldn't answer that question. Maybe she knew who the unsub was.

"Hey Hannah, find everything okay?" the black man asked. Hannah picked her head up, leaning over to hand the USB cord to Garcia and Lila.

"Yeah, I found it in the supply closet on the fourth floor" she added. She once again was playing with a strand of her black locks. By now, Morgan assumed that it was a habit of hers, just like Emily had the habit of biting her nails and pacing.

Morgan nodded while Dennis smirked at the younger woman. "The supply closet? Find anything else in there that might perk my interest, Hannah?"

Hannah grinned. She knew a way to throw her co-worker off of his game. "Do gay men interest you, Dennis? Because I caught these two agents in there from another department and they were-"

"Moving on" Dennis interrupted, knowing that that was one subject that he wasn't fond of talking about. "So, find anything more out about the unsub of these brutal killings?" he continued, seeing Hannah enter professional mode immediately.

"No, Den. I actually haven't. JJ and I had been working super hard to find out more about this unsub, but ever since her accident, I haven't gotten a hell of a lot done. We had been working great together until this happened. I hope that she is recovered soon so that she can be back on her feet and in working condition so that we can kick back and relax after such a difficult case". Hannah crossed her arms over her chest and bit her plump scarlet bottom lip.

Both male agents heard the oncoming sounds of footsteps and turned to see Dave and Terry YeMon approaching them with pending expressions on their faces. Terry was the first to speak, his voice deep and laced with something that was almost excitement.

"We think that we found out something about the unsub" he spoke. "Well, Rossi and I spoke with the technical analysts Garcia and Ellision and we suggested that maybe the unsub had lost someone important in his life".

Dave picked up where the young man had left off. "Since he is killing only children, Garcia started to look up fathers who had lost a young child in a tragic event recently and there were 52 options. It was a lot to start with, but we needed something that would serve as a base. She then narrowed it down to 12 by finding men who lived mainly in the Baltimore area. We are tapering it down from there now".

"Nice start, all of you" Agent Harrison spoke up. "At least we have some sort of sordid to start with. Start with the most recent victims; find something that they all have in common, other than their age and their location that they were abducted from. There is something that we aren't seeing directly that we need to see to find out the answers".

All of the agents nodded and started to work hard on finding out answers that were so desperately needed to be found.

***~OoO~***

The brunette moaned louder, turning her partner on. He thrust even harder into her, finally feeling her fall over the edge with him. The two collapsed against each other, laying still on the floor of the supply closet on the fifth floor. Their hearts were pounding nervously in their chests and both were sweaty and tired.

Emily picked herself up off of the floor, once again pressing a passionate fiery kiss to her supervisor and lover's mega hot lips, lips that she couldn't get enough of. Hotch started to get dressed, Emily doing the same. They knew that break time was almost over; they had to get back to work pretty soon.

"Thanks so much, Aaron" Emily murmured, feeling his hand caressing hers in a romantic gesture. "You don't know how long I have dreamed about doing what we just did".

"I started having my fantasies about you when you first walked into my office" Hotch answered with a smile. "I've been craving this for years".

Now both agents were dressed and ready to make their appearance to the teams. They knew that they had a case to solve, and then they would both have all of the time that they wanted to go at each other for hours afterwards. Hotch led Emily out of the supply closet and into the elevator, both were striving to solve this case before any more tragedies happened and any more lives were taken for no reason at all.

***~OoO~***

"_We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love. It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person.__"  
__-__W. Somerset Maugham_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please let me know what you thought of that chapter in a well appreciated review!**

**the pink finger1801-**Thanks for the compliment and the review. Don is pretty crazy. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. More about Rebecca next, though.

**canIhaveyournumber143, rosessre, H-P Forever More-**Don is pretty mentally ill. His daughter died, though. It is such a shame. Thanks for the review and the compliments!

**HPforever-after- **Thanks for the compliment and the review!

**EmilyObsessed- **I'll try and update ASAP. Thanks for the compliment and the review!

**123a456e- **Don is pretty crazy, almost as crazy as Rebecca. Thanks for the review and the compliment!

**Kc1997kc- **I know. Poor Katy has a lot to go through, and the story isn't even over yet. I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Ihearted127-** Thanks for the review. I was hoping that the backstory would clear up any questions that could arise about the unsub and the case, aside from the character information.

**Lizzabet- **Thanks for the review! Yeah, I was kind of aiming for the ex-wife to have an appearance that was somewhat close to one of the team member's to make it more interesting, except you probably noticed that I changed a few things (the ex-wife having black hair instead of Emily's brown and the hazel eyes instead of Emily's dark brown ones) Sorry if I kind of scared you, lol. I kind of don't want the unsub to die either. I still don't know why...


End file.
